Take it Higher
Fate/ Take it Higher (French: Destin / Prenez-le plus haut'', lit. '''Adventures of Fate/ Take it Higher') is a song from ArchangelRock. It was heard in the first episode of the first season. Lyrics English Take it higher Take it higher Take it higher You think your life is over now It's nothing but a bad, bad dream Afraid to lose it all somehow And you don't know what it means There's no telling how it all will end up now But you can't quit now When you gonna feel it don't hold it back inside If you wanna take it higher You will set your mind on fire When the heart is burning and you feel like turning, light up, light up And take it higher Take it higher Take it higher You think your life's a waste of time Tick tock then you fall behind Try to live while you're alive Nothing is holding you down There's no given how we all should live our lives But you can't quit now when you're gonna feel it just keep the dream alive If you wanna take it higher You will set your mind on fire When the heart is burning and you feel like turning, light up, light up If you wanna take it higher You will set your mind on fire Drowning your devotion deeper than the ocean, light up, light up And take it higher Take it higher Take it higher There is something else, always on your mind always on the line this life It's not always what you want it to be But you, got what it takes There's a voice in your head sayin' it's just pretend There's a choice and it's all op to you, where you go If you wanna take it higher You will set your mind on fire When the heart is burning and you feel like turning, light up, light up If you wanna take it higher You will set your mind on fire Drowning your devotion deeper than the ocean, light up, light up And take it higher French Prendre plus haut Prendre plus haut Prendre plus haut You think your life is over now It's nothing but a bad, bad dream Afraid to lose it all somehow And you don't know what it means There's no telling how it all will end up now But you can't quit now When you gonna feel it don't hold it back inside Si vous voulez prendre plus haut Vous allez mettre le feu à votre esprit Quand le coeur brûle et que vous avez envie de tourner, allumez, allumez Et le prendre plus haut Prendre plus haut Prendre plus haut Vous pensez que votre vie est une perte de temps Tic tac alors vous êtes en retard Essayez de vivre de votre vivant Rien ne te retient Il n'y a aucune donnée sur la façon dont nous devrions tous vivre nos vies Mais tu ne peux pas arrêter maintenant quand tu vas le sentir garder juste ce rêve Si vous voulez prendre plus haut Vous allez mettre le feu à votre esprit Quand le coeur brûle et que vous avez envie de tourner, allumez, allumez Si vous voulez prendre plus haut Vous allez mettre le feu à votre esprit Noyant votre dévotion plus profonde que l'océan, allume Et le prendre plus haut Prendre plus haut Prendre plus haut Il y a autre chose, toujours dans ton esprit, toujours dans la vie Ce n'est pas toujours ce que vous voulez que ce soit Mais vous avez ce qu'il faut Il y a une voix dans ta tête qui dit que c'est juste faire semblant Il y a un choix et tout dépend de vous, où vous allez Si vous voulez prendre plus haut Vous allez mettre le feu à votre esprit Quand le coeur brûle et que vous avez envie de tourner, allumez, allumez Si vous voulez prendre plus haut Vous allez mettre le feu à votre esprit Noyant votre dévotion plus profonde que l'océan, allume Et le prendre plus haut Translation in English ??? Trivia * This song is usually confused with another song also called Take it Higher by Larry Greene * The lyrics from this song actually come from a song called Take it Higher by Smash it to Pieces Gallery Coming soon! Videos Instrumental Coming soon! English French Coming soon! Category:Songs